


Early Bird

by Right_In_The_Kokoro (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I honestly love those too much, Im sorry most of this is rambling, JaeMark is main for this story tho, LuYong and JaeMark ftw, LuYong is number one but JaeMark is REAL close, M/M, More tags yay..., Needy Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), One of my NCT OTPs, Slow To Update, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), This is my first time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Vomit, i just had the sudden urge to do Omegaverse cause why not, i need to calm down, if i did something wrong i apologise, omegaverse that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Right_In_The_Kokoro
Summary: There’s slick dripping down his thighs and he can feel it stick to the back of his shorts.Oh god, not now, please not now.





	1. And I, oop-

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. SPaG mistakes will be imminent, I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is pretty much verbal vomit.

There’s slick dripping down his thighs and he can feel it stick to the back of his shorts.

 _Oh god_ , not now, please not now.

He hopes to the heavens and back that no one notices, passes it off as perspiration and the stench of sweat and their many fans is enough to cover him up but he knows it’s hopeless. He can already see Yukhei start to falter in his dance movements and even Doyoung’s breath is growing heavier. There’s no doubt they can smell him.

Mark didn’t think his heat would start now – right in the middle of the concert. His senses are heightened to 100 and the clothes he’s wearing feel all too suffocating and not enough at once. It’s becoming hotter by the second and there’s already black blinking dots lining his vision. He just has to push through his first rap part in BOSS and Yukhei would take over soon.

Taeyong gives him a worried look as his dongsaeng has tripped over his own feet the third time in a row. Thankfully, the red-head subtly changes his position so that Mark’s body is mostly covered from direct view. He can probably sense his pheromones now. The Canadian has never been more grateful for that one time in their predebut years where the two both confessed they were omegas; Taeyong’s maternal instincts must have kicked in.

Okay, okay _, breath_ Mark - Doyoung and Jungwoo were pretty much almost finished with their lines now all you have to is _calm down_ and he and Taeyong would handle the rest. He can hear Yukhei and Jaehyun growling at each other; yup, there’s no doubt about it now – they can definitely smell him.

“손끝의 소통 이건 fake 때려쳐, 대신 fly to you dive to you 직접,” Mark cringed at himself, his voice was completely out of key and way too breathless. Nonetheless he had to keep going, swallowing his steadily growing saliva he continued, “대신 fly to you dive to you 직접 I can make it, make it wo _ERK_ for you.” Goddamnit, why’d his voice break at the end. Damn, there's nothing he could do right now but ignore it. He can see the other members stare at him, a mix of worry and poorly-hidden arousal swirling in their eyes.

“I became the boss for you,” May the lords bless Taeyong as he once again tried to keep Mark out of the spotlight. Omegas, especially in show business are a huge no-no, fans finding out _he_ was one could end in something disastrous. It was no secret that the music and film industry was heavily alpha-lead. An omega in the company's growing boy group could lead to a scandal - a seriously bad one at that. Alphas were the most optimal choice in all industries. ~~Mark always thought it was fucking stupid~~

Speaking of alphas, Yukhei was slowly growing more restless. The formation had shifted by the disorientation his heat caused on the members. The alpha was way closer than he had to be. This was dangerous - _really_ dangerous.

Although not known around the rest of the company, it was no secret there were omegas in the group. The alphas were made aware of this when the group was independently rehearsing Black on Black. Chenle had collapsed midway through the performance his breath coming out ragged and his body glistening with sweat. Johnny was the first one to sense the oozing sweet smell and was quick to usher everyone from the room before they caught it too deeply. Thankfully, the eldest alpha had good restraint and most of the group was on blockers otherwise who knows what could've happened to the young boy.

Most of the alphas now know for a fact that Chenle presented as an omega (Johnny had to explain the situation anyhow) and that there are more due to the fact some of the boys didn't react at all. Taeyong and Kun had discussed with the rest of the omegas if it would be best if they just told them who was who but Ten and Mark had heavily been against it saying it was too much of risk in case their heat period was near by and _everyone_ knew.

However, someone couldn't keep their mouth shut ~~Mark somehow blames Donghyuk~~ and word spread throughout the dorms like wildfire. One thing led to another and sure enough accidental sexual run-ins were more than a little common. Mark still remembers the time he walked in on Yukhei fingering Taeyong in the corridor just in front of his room. His hyung later explained it was supposed to be nothing too important, just a little someone who could help him during that "special time" of the month. But sure enough feelings sprouted between those 2 and they were officially an item not too long after. 

He and Taeyong hadn’t mated just yet (because the claim mark would be way too visible) so his slick would still affect him. It was common knowledge mated pairs only reacted to each other. There were some couples in the group but none of them had mated just yet. It wouldn't be safe to do so right now.

“부질없는 post no need.” His lungs demanded more air than needed. "Come on Mark, just a few more lines" he repeats like a mantra in his head, but his growing-weak knees beg to differ.

“내가 나타내줄게 난 알아 너의 feel now,” Taeyong goes to the front and exaggerates his movements hoping to distract the audience from Mark’s pre-heated presence. He was glad it hadn’t hit full force just yet, there had been a few times where his body decided to skip the pre-heat phase altogether.

“Fear none.” After that, Mark lets out a shattered breath but is quick to close his mouth again after a sharp look from Jaehyun and Yukhei. Those two were pure alphas; if he wasn’t in this situation he’d applaud them for their self-control. The others didn’t seem as bothered as they were but he could tell it was affecting them too.

Doyoung and Jungwoo were betas – they could smell him but their bodies weren’t built like alphas, they’d only feel horny from the scent of his heat to some degree. On the contrary Jaehyun and Yukhei were a completely different story, their movements were growing more aggressive by the minute and if he wasn’t careful they might start a rut. Taeyong and Sicheng were omegas; despite smelling him his scent would have no effect on them.

“I'm the boss to the world, 널 애태우게 할 놈,” Taeyong curled his fingers to create an ‘O’ behind his back, followed by opening them to make a ‘C’ directed in Sicheng’s direction. The omega nodded once. ‘OC’ – (Johnny and Kun had devised a plan if any of their heats got the jump on them this is what they should do) it stood for ‘Omega Crisis’ and if it occurred members had a strict duty to hide and cover said omega as best they could. The company didn't usually dig too far into sub-genders to check for authenticity as long as they got money, this usually lead to the groups themselves to make backups for everything in case anything went wrong with the alphas or omegas on stage. Of course, this was a good idea but no members were told each other's sub-genders due to some people maybe having ulterior motives. 'OC' meant an omega was near the signal, this meant any alpha or beta in the company had to stay away; because there was always a chance of this happening during a performance different arrangements had to be made, in begrudging courtesy of Ten and Jisung.

"널 애태우게 할 놈," Now that Taeyong had made the signal, everyone changed formation. Yukhei and Jaehyun made their way to the front of the stage, distancing themselves from Taeyong as Mark hobbled his way backward. He kept his legs closed and buttocks clenched at all times, any slick dripped or pheromones released would be a _bad_ situation. "Hot dog feel like I wear 구스 구스," Doyoung and Jungwoo moved to slightly towards Taeyong's side whilst maintaining a good distance between them. "I'll gonna catch up lightly fly 네 door bell," Finally, Sicheng moved in front of Mark and in one swift movement discarded his shirt.

The fans let out a roar of pure joy and excitement as their eyes landed on his naked torso. Unbeknown to them this was only used to distract the alphas' sense of smell from Mark. The arousal that Taeyong could sense from them was just enough to ignite his own, he hoped his pheromones were enough to mask Mark's scent. The red-head danced his way back and followed suit for the same reason. "직접 knock 할거야 이건 direct sign." Taeyong said as he discarded his shirt effortlessly, doing well to hide Mark who was too breathless and salivating to join in his line.

The extra pheromones do decently to subdue Yukhei a bit. Sicheng and Taeyong are his ideal type after all - they're shorter than him, light, slim and have a sweet but somewhat spicy scent to them. Taeyong locks eyes with the alpha and rubs all around his neck and smirks. He even teases his scent gland a little to coax a little more pheromones out of him to get more of that smell he knows drives this alpha crazy- oh yeah, he's got Yukhei enraptured now. However, Jaehyun might be a little harder to convince. Yes he may be at the front, yes he may be far away, but he's still an alpha, he pays no mind to Sicheng and Taeyong, his eyes are locked with Mark and, _goddamn_ , his nails are digging so hard into his palms he swears he can see blood dripping down them. 

_Okay, phew,_ Taeyong and Sicheng are just about finishing their lines, a few more and then the performance should be done. Jaehyun's turn should be coming around any time now...

Mark feels like he's been hit by a bus, train _and_ rocket simultaneously.

Yeoreobun, it's no secret that Jaehyun's voice is smooth and nice _but_ if it wasn't for the Canadian's eyes he never would've guessed it was him. This Jaehyun, the alpha inside of him erupting, was different. His voice seemed to have dropped down several octaves, the sounds coming out of his throat now gravelly and deep. Mark collapses onto the ground and it seems like the alpha's pupils have zoomed onto him, staring right into his soul. His breaths are ragged and heavy. They’re both affecting each other heavily, it's so obvious.

Maybe, it’s the alpha's pheromones have gotten to his head, or the heat stirring up inside of him has made him delirious because Mark starts staring right back at him. His gaze is challenging.

Sicheng’s jaw is close to hitting the ground and Taeyong’s line of sight is cold. Mark _was_ losing control of his senses. The others look at them, their eyes are screaming "Don't do it!", even Yukhei seems to have snapped out of his rut-inducing state and is mouthing at him, pleading: “ _Don’t_ tempt him Mark.”

He smirks and ushers him with his index, beckoning him closer. ~~You can already hear the mental disappointed sighs and facepalm at Mark’s actions.~~

The lights go off just as Jaehyun pounces at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wanted to know:  
> Taeil - Beta  
> Johnny - Alpha  
> Taeyong - Omega  
> Yuta - Alpha  
> Kun - Omega  
> Doyoung - Beta  
> Ten - Omega  
> Jaehyun - Alpha  
> Si Cheng - Omega  
> Jungwoo - Beta  
> Yukhei - Alpha  
> Mark - Omega  
> Renjun - Beta  
> Jeno - Alpha  
> Donghyuk - Beta  
> Jaemin - Beta  
> Chenle - Omega  
> Jisung - Unknown (He hasn't presented yet)


	2. Ah shit, here we go again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that stage? 
> 
> What will happen to everyone's favourite panicked gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little note on how the biology, for males, works in my story:
> 
> Alphas:
> 
> They are creatures pumped full of testosterone. During breeding, there is a lot of semen being released. Alphas have a knot which help lock into their partner during sex, this basically means their penis enlarges at the base to lock inside their partner and prevent sperm escaping the womb (or other opening) so there is a better chance at breeding and producing offspring (if they can). They cannot get pregnant but can impregnate others.
> 
> Betas:
> 
> They are the everyday man and cannot get pregnant but have the ability to impregnate others.
> 
> Omegas:
> 
> When not in heat, male omegas almost have the same biology as any other man (keyword here: almost). Their testicles are significantly smaller, in some cases barely there at all, and underneath them have a vagina. This vagina is unable to be "used" unless the omega is in heat (being used outside the heat period will only cause pain and discomfort to the omega as the vagina is small and not intended for breeding yet. No eggs will be released so their is no chance at fertilisation).
> 
> During pre-heat, there is a spike in the oestrogen and progesterone levels in the body which causes an egg to be released. Increased blood flow is directed towards the genitals, causing the vaginal tissue to become engorged with blood, and additional lubrication to be produced in the form of slick.
> 
> During heat, the vagina expands by lengthening and widening in shape. This shape change happens as the uterus and cervix are drawn higher into the pelvis, which creates more space and moves the cervix farther away from any semen that is ejaculated into the vagina. This allows time for the semen to mix with the slick, stimulating the sperm to undergo the physical changes necessary for fertilising an egg.
> 
> They can get pregnant but cannot impregnate others. Their penis is used for urination (an erection can be formed to show sexual pleasure but any ejaculate from the penis is just sexual fluid, not sperm) and sexual stimulation whereas their vagina is used for breeding. Also, anal sex is not recommended for male omegas as their lack of a prostate gland usually prohibits them from forms of pleasure (unless they're a masochist, then go crazy).
> 
> **  
> Yep, that's the gist of it. (hopefully my biology isn't shabby and mostly correct)

When Mark's comes back to his senses, he realises he's no longer on stage but sitting on the floor of the storage closet in their dressing room. The air smells downright awful, like a mix of wet dog and vinegar, he can't help but gag. The lighting is so bright, white and harsh on his sensitive eyes that he has to shield himself with his hands. He hears someone clear their throat and looks up.

_Mark's heart drops._

2 of his hyungs tower before where he's sitting, their figures seeming bigger and menacing from his position on the floor. Taeyong, now fully clothed, is staring pointedly at him and Ten is glaring daggers at him, seething.

"Mark..." Taeyong starts, tone calm as it is always but he's known the guy long enough to know the undertone of disappointment laced within the word.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ Ten snapped, causing Mark to flinch at the harsh tone.

 _"Aish..."_ Taeyong massaged his temples, "C'mon, we talked about this earlier..."

"Yeah? Well, _so what?!"_ Ten shouted, "It's a fucking miracle Kun hyung even managed to figure out what was wrong so he could turn off the lights in the technician's room which, may I add, takes 5 minutes to get to - 2 if you run."

"Well, he got there didn't he?" Taeyong snapped back, raising his voice.

"Yeah but _he_ shouldn't have to do that! Why should it be _Kun's_ responsibility to look after _Mark's_ mess?" Ten asked.

Taeyong let out a hard sigh. "Okay, you're right. You're right," the red-head tried to calm the other down, "I understand but shouting at Mark isn't gonna fix this whether you like it or not."

"Tell me though, is it _that hard_ to swallow a little pill? Huh?"

_"Ten..."_

"No, seriously, tell me. I want to know."

Taeyong just shook his head in dismay, preferring not to answer the question at all. Mark was taken aback; he had never seen these two act like _this_ before. There was the occasional argument here and there but never _this_. Ten quickly turned his head to face Mark.

"Next time, before you start acting like a _slut_ , learn how to take a goddamn suppressant pill and close your fucking legs." Ten scowled and left the room without another word, making sure to slam the door on the way out. 

The room was silent except for Taeyong's hard breathing. "For God's sake, well, Mark what we were trying to say was-" Taeyong stops dead in his tracks as he sees tears roll down Mark's cheeks. Taeyong is on his knees and glued to his side in less than 2 seconds flat whispering short but reassuring messages into the sobbing boy’s ears.

It takes a while but eventually his sniffling stops and he can lock eyes with the older male. Taeyong can see though that Mark’s still very close to tears, if his puffy red eyelids and glistening eyes are anything to go by, so he concludes to make his scolding lighter than what he would’ve said if Ten hadn't gone all out.

“Markimoo, why didn’t do you take your suppressants?” Taeyong asks, rubbing small circles with his thumb on his friend’s back when Mark doesn’t respond, “It’s okay, you can tell me. I won’t be mad.” He says in that motherly tone of his effortlessly.

Mark hiccups before responding, “I w-wasn’t due for a-another t-two weeks, I-I d-didn’t think I n-needed it.” His voice is trembling with guilt and shame. If Taeyong didn’t know any better, he’d say it was the overload of hormones of talking right now, but he did - and right now he knew that this was just Mark talking.

”Is this about what Ten said?” Taeyong asks again, careful not to overstep any boundaries.

"H-he knows I’m a _s-slut_.” Mark’s voice cracks at the end of that sentence and before long the tears are running down his face all over.

Taeyong hums to himself and gently pushes Mark’s bangs out of his eyes, “Now, now...” the red-head begins, “Ten doesn’t _know_ anything, he was just angry and said some hurtful things without thinking,” Mark pouts but listens to what else Taeyong has to say, “Does that mean I agree with what he says? No. No, it doesn’t.”

_“But-”_

"Ah-ah-ah,” Taeyong wags a finger at him, “He was upset and not thinking straight, y’know how he gets with these kinds of things...” he looked at him sympathetically.

Mark grimaced, Ten’s sister flashed in his mind, “Yeah...I mean... _yeah,_ yeah I guess you’re right...” He sighed.

“Look, just take your pill whenever you feel even just a little bit funny just to be safe, okay?" Mark nodded. "After you’ve taken your pill now, wait here for 10 minutes for it to take affect and then go where you need to go, yeah?” Taeyong pulled a small packet out of the red jacket he was now wearing and handed it to Mark.

Mark widened his eyes and looked alarmed, “Hyung, aren’t these yours? Shouldn’t you keep them in case you need them?” He asked.

Taeyong waved absent-mindedly at him, “I took my pills before the concert started, I’ll be good until tomorrow.” Taeyong stretched, managing to get a few satisfying cracks and pops before he made it to the door and-

“Wait!” Mark cried making Taeyong stop dead in his tracks.

”What? Why?”

”Can you tell me where the others are, please?

”Oh,” Taeyong held up his hand and pointed to his pinkie, "Sichengie is with Yuta. He got a little _territorial_ ~~disappointed but not surprised~~ ," he whispered the last bit before continuing with his ring finger, "Doyoung is getting ready for the next stage," Now the middle one, "Jungwoo's taking a shower," There's the index, "And Dad-er, I mean _Xuxi_ is taking your place for now with the Dreamies."

" _Fucking finally he got what he wanted_ ," Mark muttered underneath his breath, making Taeyong laugh although it was quick to die down after Mark didn't seem to mirror the same emotion. "Hyung...where's Jaehyun hyung?"

Taeyong's face fell, now looking uncomfortable and stiff. He finally grabbed his thumb, "He's..." Mark looked at him expectantly, "He's with Kun to 'relieve' himself."

"Ah." The single syllable slid off his tongue much more easily than he thought it would. Mark didn't care, at least he thought he didn't. Jaehyun wasn't with him, they weren't together, nor were they exclusive and yet... why did it bother him so much? He should be grateful for Kun saving his ass twice in one day but every time he tried to think that it just left a sour taste in his mouth.

Taeyong scrunched up his nose at the pheromones Mark unconsciously released. He usually smelt like a delicious and homely blend of maple syrup, cookies and cream and an earthy, wet forest. However, right now the pungent stench of rotting fish and mouldy tomatoes assaulted his nose. Mark was jealous, _oh so very jealous._ As much as he would try to deny it right now, Taeyong knew it was true. A part of him wanted to let out a calming scent and stay a little longer but he needed to hurry since 'Chewing Gum' was close to finishing.

"Aight, imma head out. Cherry Bomb is next so I gotta go," Taeyong silenced Mark before he had the chance to interrupt him, "Don't worry about the performances, Xuxi's covering for you." The red-head grabbed a water bottle from the shelf and threw it to him, "Don't forget! See you later!"

And just like that he was out of the door and gone.

Mark stared at the medicine packet in his hand. _'Welp, better to be safe than sorry.'_ He opened it and popped one into his mouth before downing it with water. Did he _really_ have to wait for 10 minutes? This was a storage room that he could do nothing in and he forgot his phone in the dressing room, surely he didn't have to- _oh,_ nope, never mind. As soon as Mark attempted to get up, it felt like thousands of needles were stabbing at his cunt.

He settled back on the floor, rubbing his aching groin.

"Guess, I really _do_ have to wait here."

* * *

Taeyong sighed, that was more than enough action for one day. He jogged to the waiting room and, sure enough, they were all there. Doyoung was adjusting Donghyuk's headband, Taeil was fixing his microphone with the sound directors, Yuta was fishing for some kisses off of Sicheng ~~not surprising~~ , Johnny was texting someone on his phone, and Jaehyun was fanning himself with one of the concert flyers. There was still the faint whiff of Kun on him; that scent of coffee and citrus was undeniable. He was probably still a little horny but he couldn't dwell on that for now.

Where was the man he was looking for?-

 _"Ah?!"_ Taeyong gasped as 2 muscular, but _very_ recognisable, arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A smile worms its way onto his face; he knows who this is.

"Hey baby~" Yukhei's deep voice whispers into his ear and he's greeted with huge sparkling eyes and that award-winning, toothy smile. Taeyong giggles and grasps his lover's hands.

"Hello to you too, handsome." Taeyong can't risk a sasaeng seeing them so he just nuzzles Yukhei's cheek before turning to face him completely, "I promise I'll make it up to you later." he whispers back with a wink and Yukhei gives him an excited grin.

"How's Markimoo?" he asks, still obviously worried, "Jaehyun tackled him pretty hard." The man in question glances at them real quick with an unreadable expression before he goes right back to fanning himself.

"He's alright now, I gave him the pills but he'll have to take them again later." Yukhei let out a sigh of relief at Taeyong's words.

"And Ten hyung?" Yukhei somehow sounds even more worried than before.

"..." Taeyong shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Babe, it's okay; you can tell me." Yukhei reassures him, a soft smile on his gorgeous face.

"He snapped and lashed out... _bad_." Taeyong grimaces as he watches Yukhei's face fall; he doesn't like it when he's sad.

"Oh...I hope Mark's okay." Yukhei looks like a kicked puppy and Taeyong's heart can't bear it, he grabs the alpha's hand without another thought and marches over to Johnny. If anyone knows Ten well enough, it's none other than his alpha, Johnny.

"Babe?"

"You'll see what I mean in a second Xuxi," He stops when he's straight in front of Johnny's view, clearly demanding attention.

"Can I help you?" The taller man chuckles.

"Yeah, you could actually," Taeyong smiles, "How's Ten?"

Johnny immediately wipes the grin off his face and his body language is suddenly very stand-offish, "What's it to you?" he says dismissively.

Taeyong perks an eyebrow up - a challenge, ay? Alphas were always protective when it came to their mates. Well, this wasn't going to be much trouble for him. He turns to Yukhei but realises he doesn't have to say much of anything as the alpha already has his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing off his fangs, and a growl settled in his throat. This was a _clear_ show of dominance and Taeyong has to _really_ push down the feeling of swooning over his partner because right now was not the right time, nor place, for that. He looks at Yukhei ~~smug~~ and then at Johnny expectantly. "Well?"

Johnny looks at Yukhei, then at Taeyong and then back to Yukhei, carefully considering his options. Yes, Johnny was a smidge taller than the other alpha but when it came to physical strength... Yukhei is definitely _not_ a man he would want to get on the bad side of. He lets out a sigh and chooses to submit for now, this is not a fight, or future fight, he wants to get into. "Okay. _Fine._ " He relents.

Taeyong smirks triumphantly and Yukhei has his famous grin back on his face like nothing happened. The red-head clapped his hands together excitedly, "Excellent."

"Don't push it now."

"I could say the same for you too, _hyung_."

_"Xuxi..."_

"Sorry, I can't help it when I'm around you." Yukhei says sheepishly.

"You 2 done?" Johnny butts in. The couple nod finally letting the American have a chance to speak.

"Ten feels very, very, _very_ bad about something." Johnny says helplessly, giving off a scent of algae and sewage (he's distressed), "I don't even know why. He wouldn't even tell me when I asked him. He was just- just so vague!" 

"Could you at least tell us what he _did_ say then?" Taeyong asked, trying to ease some of Johnny's obvious frustration. The tallest hums and rubs his chin in thought.

"Something along the lines of: _'He didn't deserve it! I'm such a dick! Poor Canadian Seagull!'_ " Johnny's voice instantly became more high-pitched and whiney, "Cue *crying in distressed thai* sounds."

"Ahhh~ I see now!" Taeyong clapped his hands like a seal.

"What?" Both of the alphas asked at the same time.

Taeyong couldn't find it in himself to roll his eyes, "Ten felt bad for scolding Mark."

"Ten scolded Mark?" Johnny questioned, "Why?"

"Mark didn't take his suppressants." Yukhei whispered to him.

"Oh."

"But that's not all, Ten also gave a pretty bad tongue-lashing to him."

"Yes, you're right," Taeyong said, although still a little confused about Yukhei's choice of wording, "So now that we know how he feels, we should probably check on them both to see how they're doing. Ten _did_ seem quite stressed considering how you described him."

"I'm just glad I know why now at least." Johnny's usual tropical scent was back.

"When should we go?" Yukhei asked.

"I'm glad you asked Xuxi." Taeyong grinned, "As soon as we have finished this stage we won't have a lot of time; we'll have to work fast for this to work. We have a 5 minute break, the Dreamies have to perform 'Boom' after that. This gives us 8, maybe 10, minutes if we're lucky."

"You've really got this planned out, haven't you?"

"I've been called a leader for a reason Johnny boy," Taeyong smirked, "After 'Boom' Renjun and Chenle have solo stages back-to-back so there we have another 10 minutes at our disposal."

"So where do we go?"

"Well, first we find Ten and-" Taeyong's rudely cut off by another booming voice. 

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR NCT 127 'CHERRY BOMB'! WHOOP! WHOOP!"**

"Oh, son of a-" He doesn't even get the chance to finish his sentence as he's ushered onto the stage.

* * *

Ten felt like shit. There was no other way around it; he felt like absolute shit. The poor kid probably already had enough on his plate and his big mouth just _had to_ open. He tries to blame it on his own heat- it must be his hormones- but to no avail does his guilt wash away; even if the physical changes aren't present, the emotional ones definitely make up for it. Mark didn't deserve that and what's more he was definitely _not_ a slut.

Ten paced around the corridor a few more times before he let out a _very_ frustrated scream. He got a few confused and worried glances from some of the staff and managers walking by but he just chose to ignore them and paid them no mind.

He just wanted that boy to be safe and not taken advantage of like his sister was. He'd absolutely hate to see Mark teased and bullied for something he couldn't control. Ten's mind was still engraved with the image of the little girl he loved crawling into his lap and bawling in his arms, ashamed of the sub-gender she was born as. He couldn't stand seeing that again, especially not with a boy he loved like family. Omegas in society were still treated like crap, he couldn't risk the people he cared about treated the same.

"I've gotta apologise." Ten scratched the back of neck.

_"Next time, before you start acting like a **slut,** learn how to take a goddamn suppressant pill and close your fucking legs." Ten scowled and left the room without another word, making sure to slam the door on the way out._

Ten cringed at himself, "Yeah, I've _really_ got to apologise." He nodded his head once in determination. All he had to do now was find the guy.

* * *

_476...477...478...479...480!_

Okay Mark Lee, you've hit the 8 minute mark, breathe and let's try this again one more time. 1, 2, 3!

Mark slowly rises to his feet, taking extra care to make sure his clothes don't press against his genitals too much - they _are_ still sensitive after all. _Phew,_ the needle-stabbing sensation was gone now but he didn't know if the new itchy one that took its place felt any better. At least he could stand and walk on 2 feet now ~~although very uncomfortably~~.

2 more minutes and that itch should be gone too. Mark leans against the wall and catches his breath, he suddenly has a newfound respect for newborns. Since he was so young he can't really remember it but, damn, learning to stand and walk was _hard._ He can even see a few flashes of his baby self falling over because his legs haven't developed the strength yet to keep him upright. 

A knock at the storage door sharply draws him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Mark cocks an eyebrow, "Who is it?"

"It's me! Ten!" It's muffled but there's no doubt that is _definitely_ Ten. Mark feels his heart drop to his feet, he isn't even going to lie when he swears he feels it beating down there.

"Who?" He shouts, maybe if he draws this out Ten will just leave.

"Ten hyung! Full name: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

"Oh."

"Can I come in?" He widens his eyes. _No, he can't! Obviously not! No way! No-_

"Yeah!(?)" His mouth said like it had a mind of its own. Mark glared at his lips, never had he felt so betrayed by his own mouth.

Ten opened the door with a click and stepped inside of the storage room, guilt - and what he guessed was determination - etched onto his face.

"Hi Mark." The greeting came out awkward, a stark contrast to the sassy and confident Ten he was used to.

"Hello hyung." Mark replied back even more awkward if possible, "Listen, if this is about before I'm very sor-"

He doesn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before the shorter man wraps his around him and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Huh?"

"No! _I'm_ the one that's sorry," Ten cries, holding him even tighter if possible, "I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have taken all my frustration out on you!"

 _"Hyung..."_ Mark was surprised at his words but he couldn't help but feel touched by them.

Ten pulls away to look at him, eyes watering, "My entire life omegas have only been ostracised by society; treated nothing more than pretty house pets or useless, weak sex slaves," Tears started flowing down his cheeks, "My sister was treated so b-badly just because of the way she was b-born. She was beaten and called the _most_ a-awful things over something she couldn't even control!" he choked on a sob, "I promised that day when she came back to me crying, I would protect any omega I knew." He nestled his head into Mark's chest, "M-Mark if that happened to _you_ I- I j-just- I-"

"Hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay," Mark stroked the hair on Ten's head, "I'm okay, you're okay. We're both fine."

"B-but- I s-said so m-many mean things!"

"You were stressed out, we all say things we regret when we're not thinking straight."

"Y-you're _not_ a slut! You were _n-never_ a slut!" Ten gripped his sleeves tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I know. I know." Mark answered back, "I'm sorry too; I should've been more prepared when it came to my heats."

Mark didn't realise it but they seemed to have slid to the floor at some point. It must have been a while since his groin now felt fine. They sat their in comfortable silence in each other's embrace, waiting for Ten's breathing to settle before talking again.

"Mark?" Ten asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

 _"Mark."_ He whined.

"I'm just kidding, sure what is it?"

"Can you promise you'll be careful with your body?" Ten muttered, red dusting his cheeks.

"Hm?"

"I mean, like, be more aware of your surroundings and not letting people take advantage of you?"

"Basically not having sex in public and not talking to strangers? Yeah I can do that." Mark laughed as Ten playfully smacked his arm and let out a quiet _"smartass"_ underneath his breath.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the door bust open making Mark and Ten let out very high-pitched shrieks that sounded bad even to their own ears.

"Babe, I found them!" Yukhei called out and a bush of red hair and 2 lanky boys appear out from the door frame.

 _"Jesus Christ,_ Lu you scared us. Why'd you have to kick the door down?" Mark asked gripping his chest.

Yukhei shrugged at him clueless as ever, "I saw it in a few western movies so I wanted to try it out once."

Johnny scrambled to the floor and pulled Ten to his chest, "Honey, what happened? Were you crying?" his scent spiked and a strong scent of the beach wafted around the room - a calming smell Mark noted.

"It's okay I'm okay now." Ten assured him, "Mark and I just had a little bonding moment but all's well now."

Taeyong grinned and swung an arm around Mark's shoulders, "I'm guessing everything has been sorted out?" The Canadian couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"We weren't needed after all?"

Mark can’t help the grin that makes its way onto his face.

Yukhei thrusted an arm up into the air, "Hooray! We're all friends!" he hollered, loud and boisterous as ever.

Taeyong couldn't keep the loving smile of his face and was quick to join their hands before motioning to the couple still on the floor, "We're all gonna go wait in the common room beneath the stage until the encore starts, do you want to join?"

Mark’s about to agree when just then it hits him."I forgot my phone in the dressing room, I'll get that first and join you guys soon, 'kay?"

"That's pretty far from here, do you want me to come with you?" Yukhei asks still not taking any chances after the whole heat fiasco.

"Nah, I'll be fine Bro."

"You sure?" They asked, you can never be too careful after all.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later!"

"Later Mark!" The gang waved him off as he went off alone. He took the pill; there’s nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

Mark's chipper when he makes his way to the dressing room. Seems like the day may have gone a little sour at the beginning but all was good now; Ten had forgiven him, he took his medication, his pussy feels normal again, _ahh~ this was the life._

It seems the world seems to have noticed his happy behaviour too. Every person he sees greets him with a smile, there's no puddles he slips on, and there's not even a single sasaeng he's spotted taking compromising pictures of him. The little Canadian finally gets to the door of the dressing room and doesn't hesitate for a second to open, eager to be reunited with his phone once again. He spots it in the far corner, right next to Donghyuk's makeup bag.

_'That sly bastard! Trying to beat my score on Flappy Bird again.'_

What Mark fails to see is the Alpha that spots him as soon as he opened the door. Mark skips to his phone, not a care in the world regarding his surroundings and the eyes that seem to intently be watching him. That is until he turns back around to head to the door and-

 _"Jaehyun?"_ He locks eyes with the alpha that got him into this mess in the first place.

 _"Mark."_ He answers back in that gravelly, deep voice from before that sounds so unlike him but makes him swoon all the same.

 _Wait._ It just hits him.

_They're in a room._

_Together._

_Alone._

Mark grimaces.

_**'Oh fuck me, just my luck.'** _

Yup, it had to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 million years I finally update once again. Now we'll have to wait another 3 million years for another, 2 if I can make the time.
> 
> Since not every member can get screen time for this story, just for funsies, here are everyone's pheromone scents:
> 
> Taeil - Beta = Roast Meat + Barbecue  
> Johnny - Alpha = Ocean + Chilli  
> Taeyong - Omega = Fresh Fruit + Lavender  
> Yuta - Alpha = Freshly Cut Grass + Tea  
> Kun - Omega = Coffee + Citrus Fruits  
> Doyoung - Beta = Spring Flowers + Popcorn  
> Ten - Omega = Chocolate + Forest Leaves  
> Jaehyun - Alpha = Burning Firewood + Vanilla  
> Si Cheng - Omega = Hot Pot + Strawberries  
> Jungwoo - Beta = Roast Chicken + Mushrooms  
> Yukhei - Alpha = A Mother's Cooking + Cinnamon  
> Mark - Omega = Confectionery + Forest  
> Renjun - Beta = Roast Beef + Charcoal  
> Jeno - Alpha = Mint + Watermelon  
> Donghyuk - Beta = Tequila Sunrise + Cucumber  
> Jaemin - Beta = Honey + Peaches  
> Chenle - Omega = Warm Milk + Money  
> Jisung - Unknown = Not Distinguishable Yet ;(

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering:
> 
> Taeil - Beta  
> Johnny - Alpha  
> Taeyong - Omega  
> Yuta - Alpha  
> Kun - Omega  
> Doyoung - Beta  
> Ten - Omega  
> Jaehyun - Alpha  
> Si Cheng - Omega  
> Jungwoo - Beta  
> Yukhei - Alpha  
> Mark - Omega  
> Renjun - Beta  
> Jeno - Alpha  
> Donghyuk - Beta  
> Jaemin - Beta  
> Chenle - Omega  
> Jisung - Unknown (He's too young to have presented just yet)
> 
> This is just my take, how do you think they'd present?


End file.
